It is desired to locate subsea installations or stations on a sea floor at great water depths; that is, beyond the depth at which a diver may assist in the connection of the various well equipment and also beyond the depth at which diver capsules or submarines may be conveniently operated for such purpose. Subsea stations on the sea floor are remotely controlled; and to effect such control, it is necessary to bring electric cable or lines for power and control circuits to operate equipment on the subsea installation or equipment associated therewith at satellite subsea wellheads. Flexible cables or lines are often difficult to handle, quide, align and secure the end of a flexible bendable line to a fixed receptor on the subsea station.
Prior proposed apparatuses and methods for connecting an end of a flexible cable or line to a fixed receptor on a subsea station have usually required the assistance of a diver or of a robot having manipulator means for effecting such a connection. Such prior proposed systems, when employed at great water depths, were time-consuming and difficult to accomplish.